It Never Ends
by shrugon
Summary: Set 4 years in the future. Ephram is now living in New York and one day bumps into Madison. After they broke up years ago will they get back together? ME
1. Sweet Sweet Pain

Author's Note: My first Fan Fiction. I'm not a very good writer but I was bored so I started writing. Well... anyways just try to fall asleep if you do. I accept any critism. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own any characters. I'm going to add characters...but I need names. So if you got any good names I should use tell me. I'll be glad to use it.

Everwood Fanfiction "It Never Ends"

**Chapter 1 -Sweet Sweet Pain-**

**Present**

**Setting -New York City-**

A man begins walking out on the street from a tall building. Soon recognized as Ephram Brown of 20 from Everwood. His gelled hair is motionless against the wind. He begins walking to a nearby cafe when something catches his attention. A long black limousine drives past him. The limousine parks in front of a Fancy Hotel. A crowd forms around the limousine. A young woman walks out accompanied by 3 other men. The young woman looks about 24 to 25. Ephram tries to see who it is, is it anyone he recognizes? Through the crowd he shuffles around to get closer to see the woman. Finally he gets close enough to see her face. 

_'Beautiful,' _He thought. _'So familiar...' _The woman looks familiar to Ephram. Someone he has seen but can't remember. Finally he remembers.

"Madison...?"Ephram said softly that no one can hear. "Madison!" Then louder to see if it's true. "Madison! Madison!" At last she hears him.

_'Who is that calling out my name? The voice...,' _Madison looks around. Suddenly she is greeted with a soft tap on her shoulder. 

"Madison?" Ephram asked. His heart beating faster every moment. _'Is it really her?' _Madison quickly turns around to see who it is. A familiar face...

"Ephram. Ephram, is it really you?"

_'It's her.' _Old memories suddenly spur through his mind all at once. A vague memory comes to mind first. He suddenly feels pain in his heart. 

***

A memory from the past is formed. A familiar house comes into view. He is running after a girl to get her attention. Then loud voices are heard.

"Ephram... Stop!" Yells Madison as she walks through the Brown's house with Ephram behind her. 

"No, please let me explain. It was a mistake. It was wrong. I'm sorry. Madison I am so sorry...," Ephram said trying to hold her hand. "I love you."

"No!" She pulls away. "Don't Ephram, if you did you wouldn't have kissed Amy_,_" Madison said. She starts to cry. She tries to keep it in but couldn't. It hurt her so much. So much... _'How could he do something like that,'_

"Madison, I do love you. You know I do." He begins to cry too. He goes for her hand again but Madison pulls away. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Amy was hurt and I was just trying to make her feel better. But she kissed me... I don't know why I didn't stop. You just have to believe me Madison. I never wanted to hurt you." He slowly sits down on the couch in the living room. He wipes his tears away.

"I.. I thought you were different Ephram-"

"-I am. Remember, you said I was better than a guy-guy." Tries to make her smile but doesn't work.

"...Not anymore." She begins to leave. Ephram goes after her hand. He holds her hands with his two hands and kisses her hand.

"Please Madison... don't go. I love you." He says crying with breaks between them.

"I can't Ephram. Not after what you did. You hurt me so much." Wipes her tears away. "If you love me you would let me go." Before Madison reaches the door Ephram spins her around and kisses her. Madison immediately pulls away.

"Ephram stop. You are a different person to me now." She runs out the door and slams the door.

Ephram is left standing in the living room. Delia, Ephram's little sister, is standing near the stairs watching every moment. Delia stares at Ephram angrily. Madison was Delia's babysitter and at times she felt like a sister to her. But for what he has done they have lost her forever.


	2. Only Friendship

Author's Note: Wow! I got good reviews, and all this time I thought I sucked at writing. Either you guys are joking or it's a miracle. 

**Chapter 2 -Only Friendship-**

Ephram's jaw just hang motionless. Unable to think. Unable to talk. He never thought he would see her again _in person_. There were times when he had so many things to say to her, but now he's wordless. Ephram just mindlessly stares at her. 

"Ephram it's rude to stare," Madison says sweetly and smiles. She closes his mouth. Seeing that he just stares are her Madison stares back.

"Uh... H-Hi Madison. You look beautiful," Ephram said but now thinking that was stupid he quickly says "Uh...I-I mean you look g-good.

"Thanks," She says laughing. "Ephram, it's been so long that we've talked..." Begins to remember why they broke up. She quickly shuts up. A member of the band interrupts a long awkward silence. 

"Yo, Madison! Let's go!" A guy screams with spiky hair. 

"I should go," Madison starts walking to the hotel but a sudden thought stops her. "Ephram you should come up. They give us free food!" She says laughing but thinks _'Was that a good idea?'_

"Sure," Ephram said smiling. Did she finally forgive him for what he did? Or did she wanted to be nice him after all these years. It didn't matter to him as long he got to see her more. Ephram quickly runs up to her. And they go in together.

"Wow nice...," Ephram said looking around. _'She must be doing well for herself,' _Thinking.

__

"Yeah, and the best part is that we don't have to pay for it. The manager is paying." Madison says smiling. Madison and Ephram follow the rest of the band to the elevator to their room. They live on the 23rd floor. When they are there they open the door to a big fancy suite. They're living large.

"Wow," Is all Ephram can say. _'really well,'._ Madison smiles. They see Madison's luggage near the front door. Ephram decides to be a good friend and helps her take it to her room. Madison's room must be the biggest, probably because she's the lead singer. After she unpacks they go out for lunch. 

They go to a cafe at the hotel, which of course is on the house. During lunch they talk about everything that has been going in they're life in the past four years. Ephram finds out that she made a CD and is on tour. Ephram tells Madison that he finally got accepted to Julliard during his senior year. 

"That's great Ephram!" said Madison, almost yelling. Soon they were talking like they were before. But now they are just friends. Old friends catching up on each other's life. 

"We're having a concert on Friday, you should come. It's going to be fun, you can come with us to the after party we're having." Madison said reaching over her purse to get tickets out, which just happen to be in there. "Here, you can bring a friend or you're girlfriend, anyone..." 

__

"I don't have a girlfriend..." Ephram said drifting off. "But you sure you want me to be there? Cuz I don't have to go."

"Of course I want you to be there. You're my _friend _Ephram and you can be my groupie," Madison said smiling. 

"You know what, sure I would love to go." Ephram said feeling happy. "Yeah and I'll finally get to you see drunk. I'm sure I'll have a much better time if you're drunk." They both laugh.

"Well, you'll have to come to find out then."

They continue on talking about everything that can ever be talked about. Ephram decided to hangout with Madison all day since he had nothing else to do. Madison was also have a break since they would be practicing all tomorrow. They went to the park and spent nearly two hours. They were talking constantly and sometimes just sat down at a bench to throw bread at ducks. When the time came when they had split they gave each other a hug goodbye. His last words to her that day were.

"Goodbye Friend!"


	3. The Concert

Author's Note: This has nothing to do with the story, but I heard that Everwood might not make it to 3rd season because of a small audience. In some ways I knew it wouldn't. Everwood has a good story line and good acting but at times it's depressing. But that might not be why Everwood has a small audience. 

**Chapter 3 -The Concert-**

It was finally Thursday. The day before Madison's big concert. He decided to take his friend Don. Don was his first friend at Julliard. He told him everything about what happened when he bumped into Madison.

"Whoa DUDE! You bumped into you're EX! And she gave you front row tickets to her concert! AND she letting us come with her to the AFTER PARTY! WOOHOO!" Don starts jumping around the apartment. "I wonder if there's babes there. EPHRAM you're so cool! And I thought you were boring!"

"Calm down Fido." said Ephram getting a little annoyed. "I don't even know I want to go." When Don hears this he jumps over like a bunny onto the couch where Ephram is sitting.

"Dude, you hafta go! If you don't go _I CAN'T _go! Then _I CAN'T_ hook up wit girls." Starting to look mad.

"There are tons of girls at school."

"Yeah... but they're smart. And half the girls there are probably drunk, so..." Then he does that up and down thing with his eyebrows. 

"... '_dude'_ you're so lame." Ephram said throwing pillows at him. "Fine, but promise you won't bring drugs this time." Don starts laughing.

"Yeah whatever..." Don said crossing his fingers and laughing. "_sucker" _he said silently. Ephram looks at him like he doesn't believe him. The rest of the day was pretty boring. He had one more class at night. It was another music history class. He spent the whole class writing down notes which was three hours. By the time he left the class his hand was so swollen that he had to drive home with his left hand.

At nine o'clock he went out to eat with some friends. They bought take-out food from a chinese restaurant to the Ephram and Don's apartment with five of his friends. They talked about going to the concert and about Madison.

"Was it hard seeing her again?" Said Teri, a lady friend from Julliard.

"No, why would it be? It's been four years."

"But you hurt her badly. If you did that to me, I don't think I'll ever forgive you." 

"Um... But it wasn't me who started the kiss, it was Amy." Raising his hands up like he always does.

"Ok, whatever the point is that it seems that she forgave you." Teri said while forcing Ephram to nod with her hands. Everyone laughed.

"God, isn't she controlling?" Bob said before taking a sip of his beer. "Enough of this girl... what are you going to do at the party? Get drunk or drunker?" 

"I think you're mistaken me for Don." Ephram said pointing at Don. Everyone laughed.

"Well Mr. I-never-wanna-do-anything, I'm going to have fun at this party." Don said sticking his tongue out. After that they just continued talking and drinking beer. Finally they all left. 

***

The hours past and Friday night finally came. Ephram wore a long black Ecko Unito sleeves shirt with blue baggy jeans. He gelled his hair to perfection like he always does. Don wore whatever was on the ground, whether it was clean or dirty he put it on. Sometimes Ephram tries to remember why he lives with him, such a mystery.

"That's dirty, you haven't cleaned that shirt for two weeks now," Ephram said looking disgusted. Don just gave him the finger. Ephram stared at him stupidly.

"Now there's a million-dollar answer."

***

They took a yellow taxi to the stadium knowing that there will no parking spots there. When they got there it seemed like millions of people were there. They some how managed to get in with 10 minutes to spare. Their seats were right in the middle of the front row.

"THESE ARE AWESOME SEATS!! WOOHOO!" Don said yelling over the screaming crowd.

"Yeah! SHE GAVE US PRETTY GOOD SEATS! 

Soon the concert started and everyone settled down, _barely_. Smoke appeared through the stage with different colored lights flashing from all sides. The first sound they hear is the sudden loud guitar going off, then the drums start, then bass guitar brings it all together. For a split second the music stops and all lights shine on a object coming out the floor. A young woman appears. She wears a black tank top ripped at the stomach so you can see her belly button, with a tight ripped at the bottom dark blue jeans. Her head is tilted down with her long hair blocking her face. 

The moment he hears her voice he looks up from the ground. Astonished by how good she has gotten over the years he can't stop looking at her. Madison sees Ephram in the front seat staring up at her, she gives him a wink, then returns to the rest of the crowd. 


	4. Every Time

Author's Note: I thought it would be funny if this happened, but I don't know if you would think it's funny. This may possibly be a very weird one. It's really about what I think drunks would do. Though it may never happen...lol. 

**Chapter 4 -Every time-**

After two hours the concert was finally over. Ephram decided to go backstage with the passes Madison gave him. Around a few corners they spotted her talking to some people. They seem to be congratulating her. Since Ephram was her "groupie" he went over to her to give her a hug and to congratulate her too.

"You were great Madison," says Ephram giving her big hug.

"Thank you," She said smiling.

"YEAH DUDE! You rocked!" Don said. "And the party?"

"Oh yeah, we're taking our tour bus there. Follow me." And they followed to her dressing room. "Wait here, I'm going to go change." After a few minutes she comes out wearing a medium sleeved shirt with jeans.

"Let's go."

"YEAH, LET'S GET DRUNK!!" Don said yelling. Madison laughed at his remark.

"Um... don't worry about him, he's a little unstable at times." 

All three of them got into the tour bus followed by others. They drove to what seemed like a mansion. There were already many people there waiting for them. When the group of people saw the tour bus, some started screaming. The driver stopped the bus to let everyone out.

"Wow, you're famous," Ephram said getting up from his seat, which was next to Madison's of course.

"C'mon," Madison said grabbing his arm. "We're missing the fun."

Inside there was a room where there was people giving out beer. Ephram got beers for both of them. They went to the living room where mainly everyone was. Immediately people went up to Madison to congratulate her. After that tons of other people were talking to her nonstop. Ephram just walked around and found some musicians to talk to. Near 12 o'clock Madison found Ephram sitting outside at the pool with his feet in the water. 

"Hey...There you are. Sorry if you aren't having a good time," Madison said sounding kind of drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Ephram said laughing. 

"Hmm...," said Madison, then she thought. "Maybe..." She put her head on his shoulder.  
"_You are _more fun when drunk," Laughing. She laughs too, but not knowing why.

"Ephram...hmm... did I ever tell you... " drifting off. "Tell you that I love... hmm..." she said almost passing out. Ephram looked at her.

"That you love who?" He asked even though he knows that he won't get the answer because she passed out right after he asked the question. A loud noise came from the house awakens Madison.

"SINCE EVERYONE IS DRUNK, LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" Ephram knew that was Don some how.

"Yay, a game. Let's go Ephram." She wobbled her way to the house. Ephram helps her stay up. When they got to the house everyone has already formed the circle. Madison and Ephram sat next to each other.

Everyone had a chance to kiss even Ephram. Luckily Ephram didn't have to kiss the same-sex. Madison and Don weren't as lucky. But it didn't matter to both of them because they were too wasted to know what they were doing. It was Ephram's turn to Spin the Bottle. Amazingly the bottle pointed to Madison. "Hey! Ephram I get to kiss you!" Madison gets closer. "This is going to be fun... hehe." 

Madison kissed Ephram will a long kiss. He felt her soft sweet lips touch his for the first time in 4 years. He never felt so happy, he never thought they would ever kiss again. The time came to stop when she ran out of breath and Ephram is once sad again. Sitting there, trying to figure what just happen. He just looked at her, shocked. Madison just smiled. 

The game ended when everyone passed out, even Madison. Ephram was the only person awake. He saw Madison sleeping on the floor, so he called for a cab to drive Madison and Don home.

He carried Madison to the cab in his arms. Then he took Don to the cab by his shoulders. During the way to her hotel, Madison was mumbling words that Ephram couldn't understand.

When they got to the hotel, Ephram carried her to her bed in the hotel. After such a long day they finally got home. Donny wasn't able to get to his room so he felt asleep on the floor. But Ephram managed to get to bed.

All night he thought about what happened at the party. The kiss. The unbelievable kiss. Was it real? Did it really happen? Was he just really drunk? Whether it was real or not, he was happy it happen.


End file.
